


Where You Don't See Me

by future_fishy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Adam, Rated M Just To Be Safe, i got a bit poetic with the sex part, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Before Adam knew it, the endless summer days started getting shorter. College, which had seemed so distant and abstract, resolved into crisp reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's writing another raven cycle one-shot when I have other fics to write.
> 
> Based on the song [Francis Forever](https://mitski.bandcamp.com/track/francis-forever) by Mitski. Particularly this verse:
> 
> and autumn comes when you're not yet done  
> with the summer passing by, but  
> I don't think I could stand to be  
> where you don't see me

The summer after graduation was a hot one. Weeks of unbearable heat were broken with crashing thunderstorms, before the heat built up again. Adam’s one year agreement with St Agnes was up, and Ronan had made the fairly reasonable point that there was no point in Adam paying rent for the few months before he left for college; especially not since they’d fallen into a routine of sharing each other’s beds anyway. Adam had moved his few belongings into the Barns the same day. Despite the angry heat that put Ronan on edge and made Adam’s workload even more hellish, the summer was glorious.

It was this: bacon and eggs and orange juice and coffee for breakfast, with a view of the fields from the kitchen windows; soft kisses before he left for work and harder ones when he came back; walking hand in hand with Ronan out into a field before playfully wrestling each other to the ground; it was reading Opal bedtime stories and kissing her goodnight; it was falling into bed with the boy he loved at the end of the day. It was holding each other because they could. It was the stolen touches in public when they knew they shouldn’t. It was gripping Opal’s hands and swinging her between them, just to hear the magic of her laugh. 

And it was this: the days they dropped Opal off at Fox Way and drove home, barely able to keep their hands off each other. It was pressing Ronan against the wall (or the fridge or a door) and kissing him until they were gasping for air. It was tracing the lines of Ronan’s tattoo with his finger. It was following the same patterns with his tongue. It was colouring in the spaces in the design with dollar-store markers and watching the cheap technicolour ink run off in the shower. It was clothes scattered on the floor and the warmth of skin against skin. It was the push and pull, and the _yes_ and the _more, fuck, harder._ It was having his skin marked with kisses instead of punches. The smudge of purple above his collar that meant ‘I am loved’ not ‘I am hated’.

It was the Lynch family’s hand-written cook book; and several messy — but delicious — attempts at Ronan’sIrish grandmother’s bread recipe. It was falling asleep against Ronan’s shoulder, and waking up in his arms. It was long Skype calls with Gansey, Blue and Henry, with a different Starbucks in the background of every call. It was listening to Opal talk about shows she liked for hours, and seeing her face light up when he asked her questions about her favourite characters. It was coming home to people who loved him for the first time in his life.

But then, before Adam knew it, the endless summer days started getting shorter. College, which had seemed so distant and abstract, resolved into crisp reality.

“College starts in a few weeks.” Adam pointed out one night. He was sitting on the porch with Ronan’s head on his shoulder and Opal asleep across both their laps.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ronan replied, trying and failing to sound like it didn’t upset him.

Adam tightened his arm around Ronan’s waist, “I’ll call you every day. Can’t promise I’ll be able to visit you very often, but I’ll be back here — back home, even — for Christmas.”

“You asshole,” Ronan smiled softly, “I’m gonna visit you so much you’re fancy Ivy-league friends’ll think I live with you.”

“I’m gonna miss you. And Opal. A lot.” Adam looked out into the fields in front of them, watching Ronan’s dream-lights dancing in the overgrown grass, “It’s gonna be weird, you being so far away. Not being able to touch you.”

“Well damn, Parrish. We can always have phone sex.” Ronan smirked as Adam glared at him.

“That’s not what I meant — well, I mean, that _too_ but — I meant that I won’t be able to, like, hold you and stuff.” Adam explained, “And could you maybe _not_ talk about us having phone sex while Opal is _right here_.” 

Ronan laughed, and Adam laughed with him, eventually. Once they stopped they were quiet for a long time.

“I love you, Adam.” Ronan murmured against Adam’s neck, “So fucking much.”

“I love you too, Ronan.”


End file.
